


Condy Breeds the Fuck out of Roxy

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cervical Penetration, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, F/F, Impregnation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Years after her victory, The Condesce happens upon the once-god-tiered Roxy Lalonde, and exercises her power.





	Condy Breeds the Fuck out of Roxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxyPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/gifts).



Her Imperious Condescension had everything that she could possibly want. She had more money than she knew what to do with (and she had a very creative imagination!), she had more slaves than she could possibly assign to any worthwhile project, and, perhaps most of all, she had more power than anybody else in existence. Her ploy to take down Lord English had been long-winded, but it had paid off. The first few sweeps following had been fun; domination and despair, but all good things must come to an end. With most dictators, it’s a rebellion that ends up ruining everything, but in The Condesce’s case, she had simply run out of things to do – she was _bored!_

Bored, and immensely sexually frustrated. It wasn’t easy being a dictator, having people test her patience all the time. Why didn’t they understand that they were there to serve her, not the other way around? She couldn’t kill everybody who stepped out of line, because then she’d have nobody left. Sighing to herself in annoyance, she moved to her feet, and turned towards a door on the left-hand side of her throne room, leading towards her bed chambers. “This fish is going to de-stress. Could you send in the pretty one?” The Condesce called back to one of her guards, who knew he had no choice but to comply. Of course, figuring out who ‘the pretty one’ was would also be on him. After waiting until The Condesce had closed the door, he sighed, and headed to get ‘the pretty one’.

The Condesce stood in her bedroom, admiring herself in the mirror. She truly was a wonderful specimen. Her curves, accentuated by her suit, looked so supple and soft, yet nobody dared to lay hands on them. It was the most wonderful contradiction. Her thighs were large, too, filling out her suit in the most perfect way. As she continued to stare at herself, she felt her bulge begin to unfurl. Massive in size, it immediately began to press against the inside of her suit. She huffed to herself, and looked down at her reflection’s crotch, able to see the bulge physically writing underneath her black suit. Reaching up to her neck, she took a hold of the zipper and began to tug it downwards, deciding to give her bulge some fresh air, and perhaps prepare herself for the rigorous fuck-session she was about to have with ‘the pretty one’. She sighed in relief as her bulge met the cool air of her bed chambers; an entire day in her stuffy suit would always be worth it for the feeling that she got while undressing.

Her suit fell the floor, and her bulge stood up proudly, twisting ever so slightly in the open air. It was a marvellous sight, if she did say so herself (and she did, a lot). She reached her hand down, and wrapped it around the base of her bulge, biting her own lip at the slightly pleasurable feeling that followed. Tracing her fingertips up the length of her appendage, she teased herself, before thumbing the tip, and allowing the bulge to wrap around her fingers. Fuchsia slime began to drip from her fingers, prompting a grin from the highblooded troll. At that moment, her door opened.

Stood in the doorway was Roxy Lalonde, with a guard behind her. Despite having been stripped of her god-tier abilities using mental manipulation, followed by years of being a captive, Roxy had managed to retain her previous state mostly to a T; she still managed to smile almost all of the time, and, at least when she wasn’t around The Condesce, she could be very talkative. However, seeing The Condesce in the flesh awakened something in her. It wasn’t anger, as would be expected; rather, she felt the last remnants of her sassy personality rising up within herself, but felt like she needed to remain silent for the moment. Given what The Condesce was doing, it wasn’t hard to figure out what this little visit was going to entail, but Roxy stopped herself from thinking about that too much, both out of a fear of overthinking, and because it had been a long time since she had received anything close to sexual touches from anyone other than herself. As angry as Roxy had been in the past, and as much as she missed her friends, she owed it to herself and to them to keep a level head around The Condesce; if Roxy’s servitude to The Condesce meant that her friends wouldn’t come to as much harm as she had, then she would be willing to spend the rest of her life on her knees.

She heard the door close behind her, and as the sudden noise made her turn her head, The Condesce cleared her throat, pulling Roxy’s attention back to her.

“You know what you’re here for, babes,” The Condesce said. Her dialect would never fail to disturb Roxy. No murderous dictator had any right talking like that. Nonetheless, The Condesce’s tone was unwavering; Roxy did know what she had been called in here for, and she was simply wasting both of their times by hesitating. Wait. Why would she think that? As she spent what mental energy she had trying to figure out what was going on inside her own head, she subconsciously approached The Condesce, her nude body on full display for her, and sank down onto her knees, face completely eclipsed by the impressive bulge in front of her.

As The Condesce ran her finger along her own bulge, a dollop of wet, sticky, fuchsia slime dripped from the tip down onto Roxy’s cheek, where it began slowly sliding downwards. The Condesce grinned in a way that pissed Roxy off immensely, and then said: “Lick it up.” Roxy did, and she didn’t know why she hadn’t hesitated. Her tongue had slid straight out of her mouth, and run in a perfect circle around the trail of cum-slime, collecting it and pulling it into her mouth – it was as if The Condesce herself was controlling her actions, and yet Roxy felt an inherent desire to do it anyway. As that thought occurred to her, The Condesce grinned, and Roxy’s expression fell for just long enough for The Condesce to confirm that she knew what was going on. Good. That served her needs just fine.

“I didn’t bring ya here so ya could sit there and do nuffin’, gill,” The Condesce told her, and before she could even begin to decipher what her captor meant, Roxy had brought her hand up to wrap around the base of the bulge – ‘try to’ would be more accurate, as the one hand couldn’t even nearly fit around the thick bulge. She brought her other to its aid, and managed, with both hands, to completely circle the bulge. Drawing those hands upward, she gave The Condesce’s tentabulge a good, long stroke, resulting in even more of the weird slime dripping down onto her face. This time, it landed onto the bridge of her nose, and rolled down over her lip, before falling into her open mouth, where the slime from before remained. Roxy hadn’t even thought about the taste yet, and as she did, it opened up to her – it was intense, a little musky, and salty, but flavourful, like an odd fruit that she’d never tasted before. She couldn’t stop herself from closing her mouth and swallowing, in perhaps the most literal sense.

As the thick precum ran down her gullet, she felt every inch of her body that it flowed through, as if her body was in pain but she couldn’t quite feel it. That was far from the truth, though, rather, it merely held pleasurable qualities that The Condesce certainly wasn’t going to tell her about. As Roxy focused on the feeling, and her hands slowly stroked The Condesce’s huge appendage, the latter was clearly getting tired of waiting. Someone was in the presence of her almighty bulge and they hadn’t shown their devotion to her by putting it into their mouth? Disgraceful. In one rough pull, The Condesce dragged Roxy’s face along the length of her bulge, and then spat, simply, “Suck it.”

Even if she hadn’t been compelled to do so, Roxy probably would have anyway; The Condesce could be scary when she wanted to be. Straightening her back, Roxy sat up higher, and aligned her mouth as best she could with the tip of The Condesce’s bulge, an effort that would prove to be in vain as the bulge sought her out anyway, initially hooking the corner of her lips, before slipping into her mouth. As it began to pull, Roxy looked up at The Condesce with wide-eyes, feeling overstimulated. She felt herself draw closer to The Condesce’s hips, and her mouth filled quickly with the massive bulge. The tip, having a mind seemingly of its own, shifted and twirled against the back of her throat, trying to get deeper. Roxy was having trouble fitting any more of the large appendage into her mouth, but that trouble didn’t mean much to the highblooded troll.

In a move that was deceptively gentle, The Condesce slipped her hands into Roxy’s blonde hair, fingertips gracing Roxy’s scalp with their presence, slowly moving towards the back of her head. Once in place, The Condesce pulled her forward, and Roxy’s eyes went even wider as she was forced to fit the colossal cock within her mouth. She could feel herself stretching, and her immediate thought was surprise: why wasn’t this hurting her? Quickly, she had something else to occupy her mind with. She felt her nose press up against The Condesce’s royal skin, and the smell was unfitting. Having been wearing the suit for the entire day, the sweat covering The Condesce’s body filled Roxy’s senses, temporarily distracting her from the invading appendage, slipping further and further down her throat, into what could probably be counted as her stomach, not that Roxy knew the specifics. What she did know, though, as her mind returned to her, was that she could literally feel the odd slime dripping into her body, so far back that she couldn’t even taste it – hell, she didn’t even feel the urge to swallow it.

And then, all at once, Roxy realised that she also couldn’t breathe. She gasped for air, but none came, as The Condesce’s bulge filled her throat entirely, plugging up any potential way for oxygen to get down into her lungs. With what little free-will she had left, she started tapping on The Condesce’s legs, begging for air – even a little bit would suffice. No such luck. It seemed, rather, that Roxy’s insubordination had bothered The Condesce, because the grip on the back of her head strengthened.

Finally, as Roxy’s vision began to fade, she felt her lungs fill with oxygen once again. Sure enough, The Condesce had pulled out of her, leaving only the very tip in her mouth. After Roxy was done gasping for breath, she began to suckle on the tip of the bulge, closing her eyes, hoping she’d be given enough time to recover. Giving people time to recover wasn’t something The Condesce did very often, and this was no exception. As soon as she was sure that her time with her new pet wouldn’t be cut short, she slipped herself back into Roxy’s mouth again, and then her throat, and then what laid beyond; Roxy could feel herself losing air again, vividly aware of her need for it this time. In her struggles, she moaned around her captor’s length, her tongue even providing some pleasurable wiggling action for the underside. Luckily for the young Lalonde, The Condesce couldn’t hold back anymore.

Starting with a splash that Roxy could hear louder than anything else in the room, The Condesce began to literally dump her jizz inside Roxy’s body, in what Roxy would still guess was literally her stomach. The Condesce didn’t stop there, pulling out bit by bit, making sure that Roxy’s insides were thoroughly painted with her virile cum. Roxy could taste it as low as the back of her throat, which quickly filled as the appendage that had just throat-fucked her continued to pull out of her body, finally slipping out entirely right as The Condesce’s orgasm was coming to an end – an end that was signified with one, final, massive burst of cum right to Roxy’s face, leaving her coloured fuchsia.

It took Roxy longer to recover from this one, heavy breathing coming alongside the occasional burp consisting of literally just cum. At The Condesce’s direction, which she could only vaguely process, she used her own fingers to greedily pull the cum on her face into her mouth, swallowing continuously in an attempt to get more of the cum inside her. As it settled, it still felt warm; she felt full, as if she couldn’t take any more, but The Condesce had other ideas for her.

Rather than force Roxy to carry herself, The Condesce simply lifted Roxy up and placed her down onto the bed nearby. Roxy barely registered being moved, but she felt the soft covers beneath her, as well as a desire to snuggle up in them; perhaps she could, perhaps The Condesce would let her. As Roxy closed her eyes, and a desire to sleep overcame her, she felt something between her legs. As she opened her eyes quickly, she looked down, and saw the same giant bulge that had ravaged her throat before, now pressing up against the entrance to her cunt. Her eyes widened, and she looked up at The Condesce.

“Please,” she said, and it wasn’t clear what she was asking for.

This time, her captor didn’t tease her. Rather, she leaned down, looked her in the eye from mere inches away, slid her fingers around Roxy’s poor, abused throat, and replied: “In case your dumb ass doesn’t already get it, that dumb ass belongs to me – to me, and to this fuckin’ dick. I’m gonna fuck you every day for the rest of your life, and you’re gonna fuckin’ love it, whether you like that idea or not. Got it, fish?” she asked, but didn’t even wait for Roxy to answer before continuing. “And I’m gonna knock you up, too. Have you pumpin’ out loads of little royal babies; heirs of mine but no heir to the throne – mother like you? Not happenin’.”

Roxy looked up at her, confused. She wasn’t even sure what she was being told anymore. One thing stood out to her, though: she was going to be pregnant. She hadn’t even considered being pregnant before. All those dreams of growing up and getting married in the past tended to skip the whole pregnancy part, going straight to the cute babies and everything else that came alongside parenthood. As Roxy laid there, her cunt about to be ripped open by The Condesce’s huge cock, she realised once again that all dreams of having a normal life were gone; a dream she’d never even been able to truly visualise, because of her upbringing. She didn’t even know what a happy family looked like. With that being said – why not… accept this for what it was? Why not mother The Condesce’s children, and make the most of it? Sure, to her sleepy mind, that made sense, and, in an act that surprised even her captor, she wrapped her legs around The Condesce’s waist, and her arms around her shoulders, before leaning up and whispering and unearned ‘fuck me’ into her ear.

Even if she couldn’t believe the mouth on this cheeky bitch, The Condesce decided that she would grant the request anyway, mostly because spending this long _almost_ fucking somebody was torture. The tip of her bulge pressed up against Roxy’s entrance once again, and, moving her hands to Roxy’s hips, she began to push herself inside. Roxy was no virgin, but she had never taken a cock like this before – so big, almost threatening to tear her apart even from the get go, though the blonde knew for a fact that The Condesce wouldn’t let that happen, she was clearly enjoying herself too much.

The bulge found its way inside, and pushed immediately all the way down Roxy’s slick tunnel, pressing right up against the entrance to her cervix. Roxy’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she found an odd peace in the fact that, realistically, this was as bad as it was going to get. The thick bulge had opened her up perhaps even more than childbirth would, but it hadn’t gone that deep, and, probably thanks to The Condesce, it didn’t hurt that much. She’d be fine. The Condesce began to move, looking down at their crotches to watch the show as she pulled her thick bulge back, and then pressed it forward just as roughly as she had done the first time. It brought a smirk to her face, the way Roxy was submitting to her so quickly – she hadn’t even needed to use _that much_ mind control, just enough. She was proud of herself, and she deserved what was happened. She deserved to fuck younger girls as deeply as she wanted to – with that in mind, she grabbed Roxy’s hips roughly, and continued pressing herself forward.

Roxy’s eyes widened further, as the entrance to her cervix was slowly, but surely, pulled open by The Condesce’s thick bulge. The tentacle pressed forward further than anything ever had inside Roxy before, as she came to the realisation that her body would probably never go back to the way it was before The Condesce fucked her; maybe The Condesce liked it that way – maybe it turned her on to know that she was doing irreparable damage to Roxy. From the way The Condesce was grinning as she shaped Roxy’s insides to fit her bulge, that seemed to be the case. Roxy finally let out a loud gasp, and arched her back, as the appendage slipped in all the way to the base, resulting in a climactic slapping of their hips. She hoped it was over, but of course, it wasn’t. The Condesce pulled back again, and then pushed right back to where she had been, before starting to thrust consistently.

Being filled and then emptied over and over again was a strange feeling, but it didn’t take Roxy long to get used to it – she had long since come to the conclusion that The Condesce must have been drugging her somehow, and was now very thankful for it. Her lower body almost felt numb, and yet every movement sent sparks of excitement through her senses. Had she cum already? She couldn’t tell; the experience almost felt like one, continuous orgasm.

As the dick fucking her picked up speed, it dawned on Roxy once again that she would most likely be pregnant after this. She laid back again, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. Constant pleasure surged through her, and The Condesce was still picking up speed; she could hear the constant slapping of their hips, but could barely register the actual feeling. On the other hand, she could feel every part of the bulge – every ridge, and every bump. She felt every twitch, and every pulse. She recalled some of the signs from the throat-fucking she’d received earlier, and guessed that her captor must be close to orgasm.

The Condesce was saying something, but Roxy couldn’t make it out. With one, final thrust, The Condesce slammed into Roxy as deep as she could manage, her bulge twitching madly, and she blasted a full load of cum into her pet. She pulled back, as she had last time, and slowly filled Roxy up, leaving behind her retracting bulge a sea of hot, virile jizz. Roxy’s hands moved to her stomach, as it began to slowly expand beneath her fingers, proving just how full she was. Finally, as The Condesce pulled her bulge out entirely, the backed-up fuchsia-tinted cum came with her, spurting straight out of Roxy’s used cunt.

Roxy was practically unconscious, exhausted from an overexertion of pleasure and stress. The Condesce moved to her feet, and headed over to her wardrobe, slipping on a bright pink robe. Giving one last glance to the used slave-girl, she headed towards the door, and opened it.

“I was talkin’ about the other pretty one,” The Condesce said to the guard standing outside, causing the sea-dweller to gulp in fear. “But she was pretty good regardless. Good choice,” she said, and the sea-dweller managed to get halfway through breathing a sigh of relief before The Condesce’s trident flew into his chest, killing him instantly.

Looking at a second guard, she nodded towards the body, and then towards the bedroom. “Clean ‘em both up. Gotta make this place look presentable an’ shit,” she said, before sighing loudly. “I’mma go take a shower. Best be clean by the time I get back.” Off she went, leaving the surviving guard to look into the room and see how bad the mess was.

Laid in a pile of cooling cum, sleeping peacefully, was an almost assuredly pregnant Roxy, stomach still slowly deflating, as cum continued to seep from her twat.


End file.
